Bob
by Goldfield
Summary: Baseado no filme “Batman” de Tim Burton. Como teve princípio a cega lealdade do capanga Bob a Jack Napier, o futuro Coringa? Leia e descubra!


**Bob**

_Fanfic participante do "__FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

_Tema__: Princípio_

Os dois homens de casaco corriam como nunca pela noite. Atravessavam becos e vielas escuras com mendigos e outros indigentes, pisando em poças d'água aqui e ali. Pararam apenas quando estavam a bons quarteirões de distância do local do crime, as sirenes da polícia já quase inaudíveis. Apoiando-se numa parede úmida para recuperar o fôlego, o indivíduo de barba, Joe Chill, era o mais aturdido da dupla. Seu companheiro, que também tomava ar encostando as costas numa vitrine apagada, transparecia estado de espírito completamente oposto. Jack Napier de alguma forma estava satisfeito com o resultado do assalto. Tinha o revólver disparado há pouco ainda em mãos, quatro balas restando no tambor. Gastara boa parte de suas economias na compra delas, e até o momento elas vinham lhe servindo esplendidamente.

--- Você só pode ter ficado louco! – afirmou Joe, recomposto. – Era para nós apenas termos roubado o casal, não o assassinado!

--- Eu não tenho culpa alguma se o exemplar pai de família tentou reagir... – justificou-se o outro bandido, extremamente calmo.

--- Tem noção do que fez? Matou Thomas Wayne, um dos homens mais influentes desta cidade, junto com a mulher dele! Por Deus, Jack! Era para ser apenas um assalto com o intuito de arranjar algum dinheiro com o qual pudéssemos continuar sobrevivendo, e você transformou em homicídio! O pobre filho deles ainda por cima viu tudo!

--- Todo dia dezenas de meninos e meninas morrem de fome pelas ruas pestilentas desta cidade, Chill! – Jack começava a se irritar. – Mesmo órfão dos pais, aquele garoto está muito melhor do que os tantos órfãos de dignidade à nossa volta!

Olhando para sua direita, só então Joe percebeu uma criança de cabelo curto e vestes rasgadas, a qual não conseguiu identificar se era do sexo masculino ou feminino, aquecendo-se junto a um barril em chamas perto de onde se encontravam. Napier em parte tinha razão. Gotham City tornava-se cada vez mais uma metrópole fria, injusta e desigual, onde os menos favorecidos lutavam por uma vaga digna na sociedade enquanto os mais ricos, entre eles mafiosos que se aproveitavam da desgraça alheia, tinham tudo do bom e do melhor. Os tempos eram árduos e, naquele ambiente tão opressor, apenas os mais fortes sobreviviam. A lei da selva adaptada para a floresta de concreto e formas góticas que compunham aquele virulento centro urbano em crescente decadência.

--- Nós não podíamos ter matado o casal! – Chill voltou a protestar, angustiado. – Isso não está certo, Jack!

--- Agora já aconteceu, não há como voltar atrás... – murmurou o autor dos tiros contra Thomas e Martha Wayne, fitando o chão da ruela e falando ainda em tom muito tranqüilo.

--- Mas há uma forma de pagarmos!

Napier ergueu os olhos vagarosamente. O olhar decidido de Joe não deixava enganar. Ele estava mesmo disposto a fazer o que Jack pensou que ele faria. Escolhera um mau parceiro, afinal de contas, e teria de agir rápido para salvar o próprio pescoço.

--- Você não vai procurar os tiras... Vai?

--- A primeira patrulha que eu encontrar! – exclamou o criminoso profundamente arrependido. – É o que merecemos!

--- Eu sei bem o que você merece...

O assassino foi ágil, não dando tempo para que o colega ao menos pensasse. Ergueu a arma em punho e disparou sem piedade. A bala se alojou no peito, lançando um esguicho de sangue sobre o casaco de Chill e o concreto a seus pés. Sentindo-se incrédulo e traído, tombou de joelhos, contemplando o atirador com olhos tristemente decepcionados. Jack teria dado mais um disparo, agora contra a cabeça do comparsa, para finalizar rapidamente o trabalho, porém preferiu poupar suas valiosas balas. Dessa forma a agonia de Joe perdurou por mais alguns instantes, até que seu cadáver terminou de despencar de bruços próximo de Napier. A ameaça à liberdade deste fora seguramente liquidada.

Sorrindo, guardou o revólver e deixou o beco agindo com grande discrição, sumindo de cena muito antes que alguém encontrasse o corpo morto do infeliz Joe Chill...

Os policiais envolviam num saco plástico negro o organismo sem vida da segunda vítima do homicídio. A mulher, Martha Wayne. Enquanto isso, o filho do casal baleado, Bruce, encontrava-se encostado junto a uma parede, olhar vago e perdido, como se alheio a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Quem coordenava a ação era o então tenente James Gordon, profundamente abalado com aquele pérfido crime. Gotham piorava a cada noite, e ele já perdera a conta do número de atrocidades que presenciara. O órfão dos Wayne sofria na pele as conseqüências da intensa onda de violência que se abatia sobre a cidade, resultante da miséria que assolava seus habitantes.

Sem que o oficial desse conta, um fotógrafo do Gotham Globe ganhara o local e acabara batendo uma foto do menino com seu semblante longínquo. Na manhã seguinte as pessoas de bem veriam a imagem da desolada criança junto a uma manchete de grandes letras na primeira página do jornal e, apesar de sentirem-se revoltadas, não saberiam como mudar aquela preocupante situação. Gordon deu um suspiro. Poderia Gotham ser salva algum dia? Haveria justiça guardada para a Cidade das Sombras?

O rapaz girou a chave na fechadura enferrujada e adentrou o apartamento. Acionando um interruptor desencapado, fez com que a fraca luz de uma lâmpada no teto do sujo cômodo revelasse um conjunto lânguido de móveis velhos e surrados, além de ratos e baratas que se apressaram em desaparecer por frestas das paredes e do assoalho. Mal o recém-chegado pisou na morada, uma estridente voz feminina vinda de um dos quartos gritou:

--- Bob, é você?

--- Sim, mãe, sou eu... – respondeu o filho sem um pingo de ânimo.

O jovem loiro de barba rala e roupas velhas depositou as chaves da residência em cima de uma mesinha de pernas roídas, esparramando-se em seguida sobre um sofá. Se houvesse TV ali, ele com certeza já a teria ligado para assistir ao divertido seriado "Bonanza". Todavia, Bob tinha acesso a esse eletrodoméstico apenas por meio das vitrines das lojas, e portanto não poderia desfrutar dele no questionável conforto do lar. Assim como a maioria da população de Gotham...

--- Trouxe algum dinheiro para casa, seu imprestável? – berrou a mãe, sua voz mais próxima indicando que ela movera sua massa corpulenta para fora da cama na qual passava deitada boa parte do dia.

--- Não, mãe... – replicou o primogênito, livrando-se das botas sujas de lama.

--- É mesmo um vagabundo! Não faz nada para sustentar sua pobre mãe! Se seu pai estivesse vivo isso seria muito diferente! Não passa de um preguiçoso que...

Bob não estava nem um pouco disposto a ouvir as lamúrias maternas. Não, não era um preguiçoso. Era apenas mais um desempregado que, se tivesse mesmo condições, com certeza se encontraria trabalhando, nem que fosse como varredor de ruas. Mas a verdade era que receber um salário naqueles dias na metrópole era tão difícil quanto agüentar os insultos daquela velha gorda. Enfadado, o rapaz dirigiu-se até uma das janelas do apartamento, junto à qual havia pendurado um tosco varal. Botando a cabeça para fora, sentiu a brisa noturna envolver sua face, enquanto admirava os prédios dantescos que compunham o panorama de Gotham City, suas formas escuras sendo suavizadas com luzes acesas em alguns pontos. Um cenário tão grandioso, porém no qual poucas almas podiam fazer mais do que rastejar junto às sarjetas imundas...

Transcorreram dias.

Era um final de manhã. Desapontado, Bob saía pela porta dos fundos de um café no centro da cidade, onde fora rejeitado para uma disputada vaga de mero garçom. Ganhando um beco fétido onde alguns cães reviravam sacos de lixo, o jovem percebeu que um homem de casaco preto e chapéu da mesma cor o observava a alguns metros de distância, imóvel perto de um caminhão estacionado. Tinha um sorriso ambicioso projetado em suas feições, como se enxergasse além do próprio futuro e planejasse algo grande para si.

--- Fracassando em conseguir trabalho? – perguntou, caminhando a passos curtos até Bob.

--- Quase impossível ter sucesso estes dias... – resmungou o desempregado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Está no mesmo barco?

--- Tentando escapar dele por meus próprios meios...

E, estendendo uma das mãos para o rapaz, apresentou-se:

--- Meu nome é Jack Napier!

--- Prazer, pode me chamar apenas de Bob! – retribuiu o outro, apertando cordialmente a mão do ex-colega de Joe Chill.

--- Bob... – murmurou Jack, como se repetisse o nome para si mesmo. – Bem, estou à procura de um novo parceiro, alguém com cuja ajuda eu possa obter benefícios para ambos... Dinheiro, comida, garantia de um pouco mais de conforto... O que acha?

Antes de ouvir a resposta, Napier exibiu discretamente o revólver oculto sob seu casaco. Continha ainda três balas. De início Bob se assustou com a arma, compreendendo a proposta do interlocutor, mas apesar de ser uma ação indigna e extrema, a paupérrima situação a requeria. Se não levasse algum dinheiro para casa logo, não haveria alimento para si ou sua pouco compreensiva mãe. Infelizmente, era pegar ou largar. E largar significaria enfrentar o preocupante futuro sem qualquer garantia.

Fim de tarde.

A lojinha de conveniência situada na Rua Pearl era sempre um local calmo e pacato, onde as pessoas sempre costumavam ir comprar jornais pela manhã ou adquirir pequenos artigos dos quais necessitassem. O balconista, sujeito baixinho, calvo e de espessos bigodes, lia calmamente um guia de TV quando a porta se abriu, fazendo tocar um sininho. A figura de um rapaz de casaco e chapéu negros entrou no estabelecimento, dirigindo-se calmamente às prateleiras. Mal percebendo o freguês, o responsável pelo recinto naquele momento prosseguiu com a leitura, até que o engatilhar de uma arma segundos depois fez com que ele obrigatoriamente erguesse o olhar. Surpreso, viu o cano do revólver de Jack Napier apontado para sua testa.

--- Quero todo o dinheiro que tiver aí! – o assaltante ordenou sorrindo como de costume.

Obedecendo prontamente, o aparvalhado funcionário abriu as gavetas do caixa, entregando grossos maços de dólares e moedas ao bandido. Satisfeito, este guardou tudo nos bolsos do casaco e, antes de ir embora, pousou os olhos sobre uma pequena estante próxima. Nela estavam dispostas algumas caixinhas havendo um baralho completo em cada uma. Jack apanhou uma delas, abriu-a, retirou o chapéu, jogou as cartas dentro dele e, voltando a cobrir a cabeça, saiu sem mais delongas. Como fora um roubo bem-sucedido, achou que seria prudente adotar algum amuleto resultante dele para que os próximos também lograssem êxito. Pois assim o fizera. De agora em diante, aquele seria seu baralho da sorte.

Logo que cruzou a porta, Napier deparou-se com Bob, que ficara de guarda do lado de fora. A dupla passou a caminhar disfarçadamente pela calçada, desviando de um casal que andava abraçado. Pouco depois, no auge da discrição, Jack apanhou parte das notas com os dedos, estendendo-as para o companheiro. Com um olhar triunfante e nem um pouco arrependido, o loiro apanhou o dinheiro e tratou de ocultá-lo na calça. Garantira um jantar digno para aquela noite...

Esse foi o princípio de uma parceria que perduraria durante décadas, com dois homens das ruas cooperando entre si para sobreviverem na cidade. A lealdade de Bob para com Jack só viria a aumentar, principalmente depois que este último garantiu para o primeiro um cargo nas fileiras da máfia, logo após também ter ingressado. Finalmente as coisas pareciam melhorar, e um lugar aparentava ter sido reservado para ambos na grandeza de Gotham City... Acessível apenas aos que abrissem mão de sua honestidade...

Uma terra injusta, uma terra cruel. Uma terra sem lei.

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
